Domestic Bliss
by XxDreamerBabyxX
Summary: Martha travels with the Doctor again and he ends up having to do domestic with her. Ten/Martha pairing with lots of love. Rating will change in further chapters and please R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Domestic Bliss

_I'm new to this so bear with me and please review as I have a lot of ideas for more Doctor Who fanfics and if I know people are actually reading them, it will persuade to me to get typing!! Please don't character bash and keep your critiscism constructive. Thanks :)_

"Look, Martha I'm really sorry, I had no idea they were going to be so hostile. Are you ok?" The Dr glanced down at Martha, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm feeling better now we're out of there but I have absolutely no idea what they've injected me with! It could kill me!! Why the hell did you have to take us to a planet where they take humans to experiment on?! I should have stayed in the TARDIS you could tell she didn't want to land here, "friendly aliens!!" you're having a laugh!" Martha looked exasperated and angry but he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Martha, you'll be fine if there's anything that has harmed you in any way the TARDIS has every medicine and treatment available this side of the galaxy so chill out" Martha seemed to relax a little as they neared the alley where the TARDIS was parked. It hadn't been one of their nicer trips due to the Golnath Tribe of aliens trying to perform an open autopsy on a live and kicking Martha. The Dr had been taken prisoner while Martha was injected with god knows what and kept in an oxygen tank.

He felt bad and he wondered if she would decide to go home again. He prayed she wouldn't, he had tried so hard to get her to go with him after Donna met Alan and decided she needed to settle down. If he was honest with himself he had missed Martha a lot more than he wished to let on. He knew he definitely needed someone but the truth was he only needed Martha, no one else. They were much closer as friends now but she had needed a lot of persuading to come aboard the TARDIS again, after her split with Tom. She had blamed his distant travelling and said she felt too tied down but Ten didn't care what had happened so long as she was back with him. He supposed this was kind of an escape for her, a chance to break from normal life and live a little dangerously. She had changed since she had walked out, after the year that never was, but she still had all those little martherisms he liked so much about her. She was more independent and it was a little harder to shock and surprise her, but he liked this change - she was more his equal now.

He held the door open as she walked back into the TARDIS and he decided she needed a little retail therapy. Yes, that would be perfect, he thought, all earth women liked shopping. Perhaps 59th Trimidon on planet Arganox, he decided he was going to treat her to something a bit special.

"I'm going to take a shower and grab a bite to eat before you decide to land us somewhere else incredibly, disastrously dangerous!!" Martha smiled weakly.

"Martha, you must be very sore, all those injections. Try this" He said, throwing a bottle full of green fluid, over to her opened hands.

"Its essence of draline, most commonly used by natural healers in the 33rd century, straight on to the skin and it heals it super quick. It's brilliant stuff!"

Martha walked off down the corridor, still wondering what on earth she had been injected with and whether she would suffer any adverse effects.

The Doctor stood at the console twiddling dials and pulling levers as the TARDIS whirred happily. He began to set the coordinates for Argonox and waited patiently for Martha to materialise from the bathroom. Almost an hour later, Martha strode into the console room. Her hair was freshly blow dried and she had changed her jeans and top.

"Mmm, citrus with just a hint of coconut" the Dr concluded as he sniffed her hair.

He thought of beaches and bright blue water as he smelt her, it was an exotic but very pleasant fragrance.

"Ok, well when you've got over smelling me maybe you can tell me where we're going next" Martha giggled, raising an eyebrow. He shook himself awake.

"Right-o, away we go!" He grabbed the blue lever on his right and they both grabbed hold of the console as they were thrown backwards. But the bumping didn't stop and they were thrown violently through the air. Martha screamed as Ten grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on top of him. He held her tight as sparks fizzled out of the metal grid below and the TARDIS shook. When it finally stopped, they looked up to see small wisps of smoke coming from the console itself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry" Martha said, realising she was still lying on top of him

"Don't mention it - now that's what I call turbulence! Just a little more bumpy than usual." The Doctor stood up and stroked the side of his ship, blowing away some of the smoke.

"Turbulence, THAT was turbulence!!" Martha squealed. Ten looked over at her face; he could sense the adrenaline rushing through her. He could smell her scent all over him, as he drew in a big breath and ran towards the door, Martha by his side.

"Martha Jones, welcome to Arganox - the shopping planet" Ten watched as her eyes lit up at his words. He smiled as she took in the huge gold building in front of them and she gasped at the sheer enormity of it.

"Five thousand shops and an interplanetary credit card that's good for the next 3000 years."

"Seriously, oh my God, aliens really know how to shop! And to think I thought New Look was great. I mean this is just unreal."

They walked slowly into the massive building; bright colours and strange garments filled every corner. The main entrance was made of gold marble and the lights seemed to float in mid air. All around were lift shoots taking customers to whichever level they wanted. Martha suddenly wanted to jump in one and go to the very highest level.

"Level 92" Ten spoke as they stepped inside the shoot. Suddenly with no warning the capsule shot upwards and in a matter of seconds, they were standing on the top level.

"This is incredible" Martha said breathlessly. Both were stood by the rail looking right over the edge to the very bottom.

"Top floor - this is where, all the really exclusive and also very expensive items are." Martha looked at him hopefully.

"Oh, come on then let's find you something nice" Martha beamed at his answer and hurried into the nearest shop. That made it all worth it for the Doctor, he just loved to see her smiling and happy. Four hours later and they walked out of the marble entrance hand in hand Ten was laden with twenty large shopping bags and Martha just looked very, very pleased.

"Did you really need the evening gown? I mean it's hardly practical with all the running we do."

"But it was in the sale and did you see all the diamonds around the bottom. I've never seen anything like it, plus it fitted really well!" He had to agree with this, she had looked absolutely stunning when she'd tried it on in the fitting booth.

"Sure you want to carry ALL the bags?" Martha asked.

"Of course, I mean I bought them for you I may as well carry them for you too" was his answer. What a gent, Martha thought to herself. I can't believe I left all this and him, for Tom. She looked up at him and then stopped herself. No I can't start falling for him again, I just can't. We're great as friends and there was no way she was going to mess that up again.

The Doctor dropped her bags off on her bed and went to fix another spring in the TARDIS coil.

"Oh and Martha, get changed we're going somewhere nice for dinner" He told her before bouncing out of the room.

Martha decided to break in her new black heels and somehow they went perfectly with her beautiful new evening dress. She got out her brand new alien designer brand bra and threw her own into the open drawer. At this precise moment ten glanced around the door; he looked on as Martha slid on her new bra. She had her back to him and didn't feel his dark eyes watching her body. He couldn't stop looking, she really is incredibly beautiful, and he thought to himself, I never noticed before. He walked slowly away, something was stirring inside him, a feeling he hadn't had for such a long time. He was falling again, he realised, with absolutely no intention of catching himself.

"Ready" Martha yelled. She grabbed a small sequin shawl and matching clutch, and they walked out of the TARDIS. They strolled together along the moonlit street her hand firmly in his.

"That was delicious" Martha squealed as the two headed waiter removed their dishes. The chocolate gateau air pudding had been completely out of this world, as Martha had put it. It was like nothing she had eaten before and their evening had been absolutely perfect.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look in that dress, Martha Jones?"

"Thank you" she blushed. Martha didn't know what to say but he made her feel really special like she was worth so much to him.

They left the restaurant late and Martha found herself giggling uncontrollably as the Doctor told her about the time he met Queen Victoria. They had both drunk a little too much wine and he was surprised at the effect on her but even more so on himself. He felt on top of the world and he found himself forgetting he was a Lord and just feeling like an ordinary man on a great date with a great girl. Impulse took hold of him; he clutched her waist tighter and looked deeper into her eyes.

Why not, he thought and set his lips onto hers. Martha froze in shock. It can't be him, she found herself thinking, it just can't be. He carried on kissing her, deeply and intensely, and she found herself kissing him back. She parted her lips and he deepened their kiss further. His big arms held her firmly and he cupped her face with his hand. Martha came up for air and both of them looked as shocked as each other. They walked the rest of street in silence both contemplating what had just happened. Martha began to feel dizzy as they walked, her head going light and fuzzy.

"Martha, are you ok?" she heard his voice in the distance and just glimpsed his anxious face before her legs gave way.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi sorry about the change I missed out chapter 2 where they go shopping but now its up and this is actually the third chapter. Four is going up very soon so please R&R, Thank u :)_**

Just managing to catch her in his arms, the Dr called her softly. He checked her vital signs, heart rate steady, and pulse strong, he checked. She had fainted, he concluded, probably the wine. Ten lifted her into his arms, cradling her like a child and carried her slowly towards the TARDIS. He placed her on the bed in the med bay and her eyes flickered open.

"What happened?" she asked him, groggily, her eyelids heavy.

"It's alright. I think you fainted because of the wine and foreign food, your poor system couldn't take it. But I need to check you over, just in case." He answered, reassuringly. He slid his hand held scanner over her body to check for abnormalities. Everything seemed ok and Martha herself just looked tired.

He was about to lift her from the bed when the monitor beeped. ABNORMALITIES DETECTED PLEASE SCAN, flashed across the screen. The doctor panicked and immediately proceeded to a full body scan. It was her stomach he realised, something was badly wrong inside of her and he had no idea what it was. He put her under sedation so he could run more tests but everything came up negative. He tried every typical alien disease he could think of, although he was pretty sure that the TARDIS would have detected that straight away. It had to be something the Golnath had injected into her and now it was taking effect. He looked desperately through her blood tests. His eyes opened widely in shock.

"Oh My God..." he trailed off. That had to be wrong, there was no way it could be correct. He looked again and almost choked up. How could he let this happen, she would never be the same again. He glanced at his companion lying asleep on the bed,

"She will never forgive me for this – Martha will hate me now" he thought sadly to himself.

Martha was changing in a way she had never changed before and it was his entire fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha stirred and glanced around her. She was lying in her room and she heard the TARDIS whirring around her.

"Doctor?" She clambered out of bed, even though she still felt really tired. Martha walked into the console room to see him leaning on the seat, deep in thought. He glanced up quickly as she walked in and she thought he looked quite dazed. His eyes were distant and dark.

"Martha - did you sleep well?"

"Yes thanks, but did you say I fainted last night because I still feel awful. Was it all that amazing food we ate?" She smiled at him but he looked lost. The same way he had looked when they had first met.

"Actually no, it's something else..."

"What?" She asked but he didn't answer her.

"Doctor tell me why I fainted." Yet still he did not reply.

"You're scaring me" Martha whispered. He looked at his companion. Poor Martha. Poor, poor Martha, he thought.

He walked into the TARDIS kitchen and gestured for her to sit down. How on earth could he tell her what the Golnath had done? Martha sat down, waiting anxiously for him to speak.

"Martha, I don't know how to say this. I'm truly sorry I never meant for this to happen"

"What? What the hell's happened to me?" She cried.

"You're pregnant" he answered, slowly.

"WHAT?!"

"With...my baby" he added slowly. Her eyes were wide with shock and she just stared at him.

"B-b-but we've never even...been intimate" she burbled.

"The Golnath aliens injected you with my..." He went quiet.

"Sperm" Martha finished for him. He nodded, his face looking at the floor.

They sat in silence for several minutes, Martha desperately trying to get her head around things, the Doctor again praying she wouldn't want to leave.

"How could you do this to me, Doctor? I can't have a baby, not yet I mean you're you and I'm me" she burbled.

"I thought the TARDIS would protect me from stuff like that and, I mean how could this even happen! It's like some awful experiment from a horror film!"

"Martha, I had no idea until you fainted. Nothing strange showed up after we first left that planet and I thought everything were fine. It's just... ohhh I don't know what to say – hey that's weird I'm completely lost for words! Can you believe that?"

"Doctor, I'm sitting here pregnant and that's all you can say to me"

"Sorry" he muttered, remembering and he reached for her hand. They drifted back into silence.

"He won't be the last anymore" she thought to herself, remembering his heartbreaking cries as the Master died in his arms. "He deserves this, more than anything. He would never do this knowingly, it isn't his fault. It's a little unconventional but he definitely deserves this" this thought drifted around her head and from that moment she was determined.

"I need an ultrasound" Martha said calmly, after a while. "To see how the pregnancy is progressing".

He helped her onto the bed, she seemed somehow fragile now and he felt he needed to take extra care from now on. The grainy image appeared on the screen - their baby. Both were completely in awe of the little picture on the screen.

"Can you tell me the sex?" Martha asked him.

"It's a g-g-girl" he answered, struggling to get the words out. That was his daughter on the screen in front of them. His daughter growing inside Martha. A single tear trickled down his face, he rarely cried with happiness but then, this was a rare moment. Martha held him, her face puzzled but happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hope you like this chapter, I know its quite short I'm still trying to work out my story ending. Thanks for reading :)_**

She liked children and she more than liked him. When he straightened up she told him,

"You know, my mum is gonna kill you mister. You've got her doctor-to-be, eldest daughter, uni graduate, pregnant." His face was an absolute picture and she started to laugh, more with shock than anything else.

"Doctor, you've knocked me up. Bloody hell, I'm having an alien's baby!" Martha took his hand in hers and pressed it under her top. His cool fingers rested on her belly, where their little baby girl was beginning to grow.

She slept in his room that night, neither wished to be alone and neither could get to sleep. Martha snuggled into his arms and he kissed her softly. It just felt right since they were having a child together. When they did finally sleep, Martha dreamt of giving birth and children in the TARDIS, the Doctor dreamt of Gallifrey and the new child of Gallifrey due in less than nine months time.

Martha was very quiet in the morning and barely said a word over breakfast. He supposed it was the shock and reality that she was carrying his child. He decided to leave her alone for a while and he disappeared into his room.

Martha sat for a long time just thinking and imagining what it would be like to have his baby. Would she have his dark, deep eyes or his wild hair? It was very quiet for the next week and their conversations' were strained as the news sunk in. It was more than a week later when Martha decided they should start discussing and planning for the child. She left her thoughts and went off to find the Dr, checking out all the usual places. She saw the door to his room ajar and looked through the crack of the door, Martha was about to shout "Doctor" but she thought he had that look on his face, that look that meant he was so deep in thought there was no point in talking to him.

She was buried in a book about Gallifreyan history, when the Doctor popped his head around the door and Martha decided to announce where she wished to go next.

"I was thinking Doctor, we should really go and break the news to my family" the smile left his lips immediately and he looked terribly apprehensive. She looked at him and he walked off to set the coordinates for her mother's house.

They walked up the path hand in hand with determined looks on their faces; Martha reached for the doorbell and glanced quickly at the Doctor before Francine Jones opened the door.

"Martha! Doctor!" Francine looked shocked but ushered them in all the same. She pulled Martha into a hug, remembering all the things her brave daughter had done and thanking God that she was safe. Her reaction to the Doctor was more than a little cold but she gave a little half smile.

"Tish is here, and your father. Perfect timing for a visit sweetheart" she said to her daughter.

The next few minutes were filled with hugging and handshakes. Francine went to make some cups of tea and Martha told her sister all about Arganox and her beautiful dress. Tish had something more pressing to talk to her sister about and dragged Martha into the hall.

"So, how come you guys are together now?" Tish smirked as her older sister blushed and mumbled something very quietly. Tish knew all the signs: fingers laced together, those tiny little glances from the Doctor to Martha and the arm he had casually stretched around her on the chair. In fact, thought Tish, Martha is positively glowing.

They tucked into the cherry cake Francine had put out and Martha nudged the Doctor gently with her arm. They were gathered on the cream sofa and she knew it was time to break the news to them.

"Ummm, Martha and I have some rather... surprising news." Martha looked over at her family, "best make it quick" she thought, clearing her throat.

"Well guys, mum please don't freak until you've heard the full story, I'm...pregnant."

Her mother, father and sister just sat there dumbstruck until a look of sheer horror settled on Francine's face. She pointed a finger towards the Doctor.

"Yes" answered Martha, "it's the Doctor's baby - a baby girl of Gallifrey."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hope you like this chapter - more will follow very soon. Please review and the next chapter will be up even sooner! Thanks for reading :)_**

Tish was the first to speak. "Well that's a surprise! Oh congratulations!" she yelled, patting Martha's stomach. Martha cleared her throat and began to explain how the Golnath aliens had extracted sperm from the Dr and injected it into Martha. "It was a strange but happy accident" was how Martha described it. The Doctor's face flinched as he geared himself up for an almighty smack from Martha's mother but it did not arrive. Eventually Francine spoke,

"But your job, your career. I thought you would marry and have children later, I thought you'd have kids the natural way with a man who loved you." The final words cut Martha to the quick but it was the Doctor's turn to speak.

"Actually, you know it's about time I said something. Something I wanted to say the other day before you fainted on me Martha. I did see you when you thought I didn't and, oh look can I just say this... w-will you marry me?" He finished, sliding onto one knee and fishing a tiny blue box from his pocket. The Doctor pulled it open to reveal a shining, diamond ring that emitted an ethereal glow into the room. Martha squealed in shock and after a few moments she screamed,

"Yes!! Yes, yes, yes! Oh Dr I had absolutely no idea." Her face shone as she looked at the Time lord she had wanted for so long. Her ears still ringing with his magic words. Ten stood up and pulled Martha tightly into his arms. Her family looked on as Martha said quietly,

"But you brought that from Arganox. That was before you knew I was pregnant."

"I know. I've wanted to tell you for so so long but it's been literally ages since I ever felt like this. I didn't know how to say the right words to you." After his speech, Tish grabbed them both for hugs and Martha's father shook the Dr's hand. "My Martha only likes the best so you must be pretty damn special" Clive smiled.

"Oh, he is!" Martha replied. Francine took Martha's hand and smiled at her daughter.

"I just want you to be happy and if the Dr makes you happy, that's all I care about." A tear trickled down Martha's face, at her mother's words. Francine grabbed the Doctor and hugged him tightly. "You take care of my baby girl, Dr and my little granddaughter." He gave a big nod.

The happy gathering continued well into the early hours, until Martha said she was tired and could really do with getting some extra sleep. They said their goodbyes and went back into the TARDIS, where the Dr grabbed her a big mug of hot chocolate.

"Just the way you like it" He wafted the mug under her nose and Martha sipped it eagerly. The lights dimmed as the TARDIS went into semi conscious mode, ready for its passengers to sleep. The Doctor stood right in front of Martha, looking straight into her eyes. Martha held his gaze and he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Her hands slid around his neck as the kiss deepened and taking his hand, began to lead him towards his bedroom. After that the baby may as well have been made the "natural way" as Martha put it. They were finally together in body as well as soul and both of them knew exactly how the other felt.

The Doctor awoke first but he decided to lie with her in his arms until she woke up. As soon as she opened her eyes, he kissed her swiftly on the lips and leapt out of bed to fetch breakfast.

"Martha, do you want eggs, toast or cereal?" He said, running to press some buttons in the TARDIS kitchen.

"Umm, toast please with a strong coffee" Martha smiled. Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of freshly ground coffee and the Dr was buttering toast.

"Doctor"

"Yes" he answered

"You're doing domestic. Getting some practice in before your spaceship becomes a crèche!" Martha giggled. The Dr was speechless and the look on his face was utterly priceless.

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose I am." The next few days were bliss, for both of them. Their feelings were more exposed than ever before and a lot of their time was spent in bed, they were making up for lost time. The Dr took Martha to Calahario to watch the legendary falling stars phenomenon; it only took place once in 1000 years so naturally the Dr took Martha to it on seven separate occasions.


	7. Chapter 7

Three months passed and Martha's stomach grew, leaving the Doctor marvelling at the way the human body could change.

"Do you know Martha, you get more beautiful every day." He whispered in her ear and kissed her growing bump. Martha was happy, she had a little morning sickness but he helped her through it and she felt like everything was coming together just right. He loved feeling the baby kicking; it was like her letting them know she was there and communicating with them.

They started thinking about what changes needed to be made to the TARDIS and how to go about doing them.

"Let's think of some names for her," Martha told him one day. They reeled off lots of names they both liked but nothing seemed right for their little girl.

"How about Gabriella?" Martha said suddenly. He liked that name,

"Gabriella Jones. Yes I like that it works really well."

"It gets better, what about Freya for a middle name? You know because she's from Gallifrey" Martha said waiting for his reaction.

"Oh, Martha you're a star! That's a perfect name for our little girl." He grinned, broadly. After that they went about choosing colours for the nursery and they stopped off at Arganox to buy more essentials. The Doctor bought a baby's travel seat for the TARDIS because Martha had said there could be no more bumpy landings. He had picked up lots of little toys and gadgets for the child to play with, and he had nearly cried after finding a mobile that played old lullabies from Gallifrey. He was determined for her to know where her Daddy had come from and how beautiful a place it had been. They bought outfits in every different colour and a whole array of tiny shoes.

The days passed and as Martha entered her eighth month of pregnancy, she was bigger than ever. The Doctor became very protective of Martha and didn't like to let her out of his sight. Martha visited her family every other week to tell them how she was progressing, and they were absolutely thrilled. One day as Martha walked towards the console room, her stomach twinged with pain and she felt wetness between her legs.

"Doctor!" She screamed, "Help me!" The Doctor was there in a second and he lifted her into the med bay. He examined her thoroughly and began monitoring Martha and the baby's heart rates.

"Martha, you have to listen to me. It's time for her to come. Don't push until I say; now I have to do an ultrasound. His face clouded over as he looked at the screen - the baby was in breech.


	8. Chapter 8

Martha, I'm going to have to try and get the baby to turn, she's in breech position. This was serious, he knew that and he couldn't even take her to hospital because she and the baby would be carted off for scientific research if they saw her two hearts. The urge to push came and Martha was screaming in agony, he had given her as much pain relief as he could but it made little difference. He was terrified and he hated the fact she was going through all this because of him. His fiancée was sobbing in pain and he could do nothing, he did his best to get the baby to turn in Martha's stomach but she wouldn't budge. She would have to push and he would have to pray.

"Martha, sweetheart, listen you have to push because it's the only way."

"Doctor. She's in breech I can't push. I'm gonna die!" she screamed as another contraction seized her body.

"Martha, you have to. Please" he cried. She started to push and blood soaked the sheets. The baby wasn't moving downwards and Martha was losing way too much blood.

I'm going to lose them both, he thought. But Martha wasn't giving up and kept on pushing, she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Suddenly, a tiny foot appeared and the doctor gave a gentle tug. A tiny, still, purple body slid out and the Dr held his breath.

His daughter began to cry and tears poured down the Dr's cheeks but there was no time for cuddles as Martha's life hung in the balance. He grabbed an IV and hooked it up to her. It was filled with a blood replacement fluid but it would have to do, she had very little time and her entire existence was in his hands. The colour had drained from her cheeks and Martha slipped into unconsciousness. The Dr shouted,

"Martha, stay with me! You can't die, not now!" He grabbed a portable ventilator and managed to stabilise her. He cleaned his daughter and placed her in the cot that they had prepared.

Martha showed no signs of waking up and the Dr sat beside her clutching her hand, willing for her to wake up because he knew there was a chance she wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Martha opened her eyes to see the Doctor with his head in her lap and her hand in his, he was soundly asleep. She felt sore and tired as she remembered the events of the previous day. She squeezed the Doctor's hand and he opened his eyes.

"Martha" he smiled and pulled her into a long hug. She was alive and her little baby was lying asleep next to her bed, Martha cried with joy as she looked at the baby they had brought into the world.

"Gabriella Freya Jones. Our daughter" Martha stood up and gently stroked her baby's head before the Dr lifted Martha into his arms and sobbed.

"You gave us quite a scare, Martha Jones."

"You saved my life and our daughter's life, Doctor you were amazing!"

They went to sleep that night as a family.

Martha awoke at 2am to Gabriella's crying. She took her little one in her arms and fed her, savouring the moment even though she still felt half asleep. The Doctor watched as Martha soothed their baby, his eyes glistening with tears. This is real, he thought to himself, I'm not alone and I have people to care for. Martha laid Gabriella back into her cot where she immediately fell sound asleep, Martha slipped back into bed and straight into the Doctor's arms.

The next morning Martha was up early and couldn't wait to begin life as a mother with the Doctor by her side. She was forgetting about feeling exhausted and was actually very excited. She made breakfast in the TARDIS seat and fed Gabriella before popping off for a hot shower and putting on her jeans and a pink top. The Doctor woke up after Martha, a very rare occurrence since he only usually slept about three hours a night. They sat down together and watched their little baby sleeping peacefully in her cot,

"I could watch her for hours and never get bored. You know back in the hospital I used to see newborn babies with their parents but I never understood the massive love for such a little person but I do now." She smiled up at the Doctor as he nodded in agreement.

"Yep, she is absolutely beautiful alright!" Eventually they stood up and Martha dressed Gabriella in a little pink dress with tiny daises all around the bottom.

Martha decided it was time to introduce her family to the new baby, they strapped Gabriella into her own little TARDIS seat and off they went. Walking up the path with Gabriella in her arms, Martha felt incredibly proud and she couldn't wait to see the looks on her family's faces when they saw the baby. She could see her mum opening the front door.

"Martha..." her voice trailed off as she saw the sleeping baby in her daughter's arms.

"Ohmigod! You've had the baby, come in quick, don't want her getting cold." Clive shook the Doctor's hand warmly as the little gathering went inside.

"We've named her Gabriella Freya Jones" Martha announced.

"Oh that's a beautiful name for such a gorgeous little girl!" cooed Francine. Gabriella clearly agreed, as she opened her eyes and looked at all the faces around her.

"She can't be focusing already - she's only just been born" gasped Tish.

"Oh yes she can be. I think you're forgetting she's half time lord" smiled Martha. Tish giggled,

"Yep, Sis you've given birth to an alien baby."

"Doctor, she has your eyes – exactly the same" Francine told him with a big smile. Clive went to fetch tea while Martha told them about Gabriella's traumatic birth and how the Doctor had saved them both. There were more hugs shared after that and Martha was explaining to Tish about losing her baby weight. He looked around him at his new family who had welcomed him with, more or less, open arms and smiled to himself. Gabriella gurgled on Martha's lap and the Doctor realised that this really was domestic bliss and he didn't hate it, in fact he absolutely loved it.

**_Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review to let me know :) I intend to write many more Ten/Martha stories!_**


End file.
